Worried?
by ShootingStarsChaos
Summary: Mimi's house burns down and she seeks help from someone she never thought she would rely on for any thing good.
1. Chapter 1

Worried?

Chapter one: The dangers of pizza

(Authors Note: alright I decided to try one with chapters this time! I hope this one doesn't turn out pitifully short and I also hope this works out the way it is supposed to. And a special thanks to Madz the Penguin and Stuffwell359 you are awesome!)

5:55pm Mimi's house

''Mimi!'' Nastasia called ''I'm going out could you please cook dinner while I'm gone?''

''sure! Bye'' Mimi answered

a few minuets after Nastasia had left Mimi got up from where she was sitting on her bed and walked over to the kitchen to make dinner.

She hated having to do work around the house like cooking or taking out the garbage but her friend would have her head if she didn't do her share of the work. She decided that it would be nice to have pizza for dinner for once so she got one out and put it in the oven.

After turning the oven on to the right temperature she left to go watch TV.

As she was watching TV she thought about how she had gotten here after all she used to be evil and she had loved it to, but soon she saw the error of her ways and turned to walk the right path. The path that made the world a better place (even if it WAS more boring...)

she was distracted from her thoughts by a burning smell a few seconds later the fire alarm went off and she rushed off to the kitchen to see that the stove had caught on fire.

Running towards the sink she got a cup and filled it with water and threw it at the fire hoping o extinguish it. The fire only grew.

Her next plan was to use the fire extinguisher but she found that it was empty!

Soon the fire was to big to take care of so she ran out of the house in fear that she might be killed.

Eventually the fire could be seen eating the house with eager red hot flames.

''I am so dead.'' she whispered watching her home burn to the ground.

Just then she heard clapping behind her and turned to see a short green boy

the same short green boy who had tried to follow her home a few weeks ago.

''you again!'' she exclaimed

''I thought I told you to stay away from me!'' she added with growing hate.

She hated the fact that he was smiling as if this was the most amusing thing on earth and that he happened to be there right now.

Before she said any thing else he pulled out her diary

'' Be telling me.'' he said calmly ''who is this Dimentio being?''

Mimi stood in a shock and silence for a moment then lunged at the green kid ''give that back thief!'' she screamed angrily.

He dodged the punches the furious girl threw at him with ease thankful that she wasn't throwing rupees at him. In moments he was standing right next to the fire holding her precious diary over the destructive flames. ''whoa!'' he said '' I would have careful!''

he feigned loosing his grip for a second and said ''It might have burnage.''

Mimi considered attacking him any ways after all he could be faking, but she wouldn't be surprised if he did drop it into the fire.

So instead she crossed her arms ''Alright freak. What do you want?'' she asked

''Allies.''

with surprising speed he slipped a piece of paper into her book threw it at her and sprinted off into the trees.

She caught the book and flipped through the pages until she fount said note

written on it was a phone number and his name.

Fawful.

(Authors Note: I could have gotten some stuff wrong because I haven't finished paper Mario. I'm lost in space. Oh well I'll finish it soon. And if there are any mistakes I will do my best to improve. Also this is my first time writing Fawful's dialogue how did I do? I love him he's just awesome!)


	2. Chapter two: Getting there

Worried?

Chapter two: getting there

(Authors Note: so here is numero uno two which a friend of mine pointed out is just saying number one two but it sounds cool so I don't care. I hope this one is at least a bit longer than the last one)

6:32pm Mimi's house

''Mimi!''

uh oh she knew that voice

Nastasia ran up behind the green girl

''I told you to make dinner not burn the house down!'' she said anger was smothering the worried tone in her voice.

''All of my schedules and lists were in there! What have you done?!''

''I- I'm sorry...'' Mimi apologized in a small voice.

''oh like I haven't heard that one before!'' she continued to rant on about how she should never have trusted Mimi in the first place and how incompetent she was.

Soon tears were threatening to fall from the shape shifters eyes as Nastasia went on and on and on .

''How could you mess up something so simple?!''

with that Mimi bolted away into the forest ignoring the calls of Nastasia as she ran.

She felt so horrible.

She ran until she thought that her lungs would burst and she was gasping or air only then she allowed herself to stop.

She was still clutching her diary her last personal belonging.

She sat down ignoring the wet earth and opened it flipping through the pages she found one filled with old pictures.

Pictures of Count Bleck

Nastasia

O' Chunks

Dimentio...

they were her first and only friends every one else shunned her for her true self. They had all called her a freak and a disgrace.

But these people these wonderful people welcomed her ability

and called it a talent.

Maybe it was because they were all freaks too.

But being a freak was normal to them.

Count Bleck had appreciated that.

They all had quirks

Nastasia needed to wear non- see through glasses so she wouldn't unintentionally brainwash people. O' Chunks was... he was... not the sharpest tool in the shed...

She herself had a completely different side to her.

And Dimentio was a magical weirdo who was probably mentally unstable.

That weird Fawful even had a strange speech thing not that he was her friend.

Then she remembered the phone number he had give her. She flipped through a few more pages until she found the note with the number on it and though of all her other options: she could go back to Nastasia or she could run away.

Both were not nice choices.

What could possibly go wrong?

She got her cell phone out and called the number.

After a few rings he answered ''So... you had calling.''

''how did you know it was me?'' Mimi asked curiously. ''ummmm... there is no reason...'' He answered hesitantly. Mimi decided to ignore this and told him that she would be his ally ''O of kay. Where are you being at?'' he responded.

'' I- I'm lost in the woods near my house.''

She heard a sigh and a few grumbles from the other. ''I'll have finding of you... bye.'' he hung up

12:13pm forest

Mimi was feeling more and more miserable by the second. She was cold, wet and hungry. Small silent tears were running down her face and she thought that Fawful either couldn't find her or he hadn't tried at all.

But her thoughts were proved wrong when she heard rustling behind her. When she turned around she saw him trudging towards her.''There you are! I had the looking of everywhere!'' he exclaimed

Mimi was grateful that she had finally been found. '' took you long enough!'' she said wiping tears off her face. The boy extended a hand and she took it.

'' so where do we go to get out of this place?'' she asked.

''Eheheh... that is to be saying...'' he sounded unsure of himself. '' You have no idea how to get out of here, do you?''

''Ahah... we are going this way'' he responded marching off in the direction he had come from.

For a second Mimi thought that maybe just staying put was safer than going with this boy. But he had come to get her in the middle of the night when he could be sleeping.

Soon enough they were on a path that led to toad town ''see?'' he said trying top make a point. When she didn't respond he proceeded to lead the way once more.

As they walked Mimi admired the stars. She loved how they shined in the darkest time of day. Fawful however didn't seem to be admiring anything, actually he looked quite grumpy. Shouldn't he feel satisfied that he had gained a new ally? Why was she even here? She hated this boy and was pretty sure that he hated her back. But she did need a place to stay... and he had saved her...

she pushed the thoughts out of her head. Right now she couldn't handle to worry about much more.

12:45pm path

''are we there yet?'' Mimi asked for the thousandth time

'' No.'' Fawful responded for the thousandth time

Mimi's feet were starting to throb from so much walking. The child beside her didn't seem fazed at all and he had been walking more than she had.

''how about now?''

''No.''

'' I'm hungry.''

''...''

''Now?'' she pressed expecting another negative answer

''yes.''

she looked up in shock at this answer and was surprised to see the gates of Princess Peach's castle towering above her ''you know that this is Peach's castle right?''

''Yes. I have the knowing of that.'' Fawful said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

''alright but I'm blaming you if we get caught.'' she said as he started to climb over the gate.

(Authors Note: YEAH! Lets go do some good old fashioned trespassing! What could possibly go wrong? I love saying that because when you do something always goes wrong. Oh well i hope this was good. once again if some words are missing its because I think my computer hates me so if the story line is messed up then I would appreciate it if you would tell me. thanks!)


	3. Chapter three: so many questions!

Worried?

Chapter three: so many questions!

(Authors Note: ugh this one was hard to write... i am lacking inspiration! Oh well not much to say here...)

12:47pm Peach's Castle (gate)

Climbing up the gate was hard enough, but climbing down?

Mimi was sitting on the top of the fence looking down at Fawful who had finished climbing as if it weren't such a big deal. To Mimi it was though. ''I- I can't get down!'' she called. The boy below just crossed his arms and frowned deeply ''It has easiness!'' he responded ''Just jump!''

how could he think that it was so easy? She could loose her footing and get stabbed by one of the spears at the top. Or she could just fall to her death!

Fawful noticed her hesitation ''I will have leaving if you don't!''

''Argh! Fine.'' she said getting ready to leap off. He stood back not wanting to get landed on.

Closing her eyes she jumped.

And landed.

When she opened them she was overjoyed at not being dead or injured. ''Do you do this every day?''

''Yes, now let us go.'' the bean said quietly.

When they got to the gate a sudden thought came to Mimi. ''isn't it locked?'' she questioned.

''The answer is being of yes'' he said gesturing the lock ''And no.'' as he said this he pulled out a small silver ball just small enough to fit inside the lock. he then put it into the lock and a few seconds, they heard the lock click as it unlocked.

Placing his hand in front of said lock, the ball fell out of it and into the palm of his hand.

As he did all of this Mimi stared in amazement. Where did he get that?

He made a shushing gesture as he led the way inside.

Being as quiet as she could Mimi followed.

Inside it was dark but still beautiful to look at because of all the wall and floor designs. Fawful just looked disgusted.

Suddenly they heard some small footsteps coming their way. With a worried expression on his face Fawful made some gestures and movements with his hands, after Mimi made a 'what the heck!?' face he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her into a joining hallway. They stood there with their backs up close to the wall praying that they wouldn't be seen. They heard the steps get closer and the boy produced a ray gun from under his cloak. In one swift motion he aimed and fired hitting the toad in the head and successfully knocking him unconscious.

''Why would you do that?!'' Mimi whispered in a surprised voice. Fawful didn't answer as he dragged the guards unconscious body to where they had hidden and blew the toad's lantern lantern out.

Soon they were on the move again a bit faster for worry that someone would find the injured guard and suspect that someone was there.

In less than five minuets they were in a room with a blue warp pipe. Fawful told Mimi to stand on it. she obeyed and when he did the same and they started to elevate down...

1: 12am sewers

when they arrived Mimi was disgusted to see that they were in the sewers.

''Eew why are we here?'' she whined.

''ugh so many questions...'' The boy grumbled.

They walked into the next room the see a series of .water pipes across the floor. ''walk on the top of the pipes it has more safety...'' he then proceeded to walk on top of the pipes with expert balance. Mimi however had some problems keeping her equilibrium but eventually got the hang of it. As they walked Mimi saw some goombas walking around below them.

When they got near the end of the next room Fawful jumped off landing next to a loose grate. It swung open like a door and he motioned towards the opening ''ladies have firstness.''

''Oh no no no no. You go first!'' She was practically pleading him to. Instead of barking at her Fawful only smiled a nasty smile before walking in. ''Whoa! You don't live here do you?'' she asked in disbelief. The bean only grinned in a creepy way and moved on. She followed reluctantly. She had to crawl being a few inches, taller than him. So they crawled turning a few corners here and there.

Soon they came to one last corner and emerged into what looked like a small workplace.

''oh my...'' the shape shifter breathed

''Welcome to Fawful's bean 'n' badge! He announced looking proud. The green girl stood up, The ceiling was higher up here. ''This is impossible...'' she whispered. The bean giggled in a high pitched way ''no it is not because you are having the standing there!'' she looked at him as if he were crazy saying ''your insane.''

he suppressed a laugh at this. ''may your having insanity...'' he said breaking out into a fit of laughter for a few moments. Once the laughter died down he calmed down a little ''come to the place which is over here.'' he told her bouncing over the counter once again the green girl followed feeling uneasy being around this kid. When they got to the back room she was back to being surprised. To the right side of the room was a desk attached to the wall and at the far end of the room were two bookshelves and a dresser. near the left wall was an old faded green couch. There were bits and pieces of machinery or mechanical things Mimi would probably never understand lying around. ''How...'' she said softly Fawful looked like he would start laughing again but thought better of it. ''so.'' he said ''how do you think?''

she was speechless for a few moments she stood there looking at all of the stuff in the room. ''did you build all this stuff?'' she enquired

he grumbled for a second but responded with a ''Stop all the questioning!''

''So...'' Mimi started trailing off into a yawn ''Where do I sleep?''

her companion shrugged ''you can be having the couch'' he said

''where will you sleep?''

''I will not be sleeping.''

''what? Isn't that unhealthy?''

Fawful shrugged again ''Meh.''

not wanting to argue Mimi grabbed a blue blanket off the back of the old couch and laid down resting her head on the arm.

Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of Fawful working on whatever he was working on and faded into a troubled sleep...

(Authors Note: wow I think that was a lot longer than I expected it to be!

Lets see I finished this at around 9:41pm and I'm happy that this chapter is finally done!

Also reviews make me happy so make the reviews that make me happy... please?)


	4. Chapter four: success!

Worried?

Chapter four: success!

(Authors Note: I'm not exactly satisfied with the chapter but i wanted to add a chapter instead of letting myself forget this...

so here we go!)

10:05am Bean 'n' badge

Mimi woke up feeling slightly refreshed. At first, when she opened her eyes she was confused by her surroundings, but then remembered the events of the previous day.

For a few moments she stayed on the couch and thought about what to do. What would she do if Nastasia was still mad a her when she came back?

If she came back...

would she really stay here? Living in the sewers with a strange insane Beanish kid? Or would she go back to Nastasia and beg for forgiveness?

She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt her stomach growl with hunger. Getting up she walked over to the small fridge near the desk. She was careful not to make much noise because Fawful was still sleeping at his desk. When she looked in the fridge she was not satisfied.

There was... bread, noodles, bread and oh look noodles...

she shrugged taking the noodles and a fork from the shelves in the door.

Noticing that there was no microwave she sat on the couch and ate cold noodles.

As she ate she observed the picture over the couch. It was a photo of a tall Beanish woman, she was smiling wickedly and showing off her pointy fangs. A few moments later Fawful woke up and walked over to the fridge to get breakfast. Mimi smiled she had taken the noodles and he was stuck with plain bread.

When he saw that the noodles were missing he turned around saying ''Mimi are you knowing where the-'' he trailed off when he noticed that she was eating them ''wh- wh- why are you eating the noodles that were mine?!''

the green girl just stared '' well you didn't expect me to starve did you?'' she asked smiling mischievously

''Th- there was being bread!''

''nah too boring.''

his face turned red for a moment.

''whatever...'' he sighed probably to tired to bother arguing about breakfast.

Grabbing a piece of bread he sat next to Mimi. They ate in silence for a while until Mimi spoke up ''so who is the woman in the picture?'' she asked trying to kill the silence. Her companion looked up at said picture and then back at her '' that is the great Cackletta..'' he said.

''Who is she to you?''

''She was, she was having much greatness...'' he told her looking slightly sad. ''She was being my mentor and- and'' he trailed off looking depressed for a moment but it soon melted away to anger ''She has had death because of the stupid brothers of red and green!'' his face was beat red now and he stood up '' I will have the revenge for her!'' he exclaimed ''I Have FURY!'' he shouted breathing heavily now. ''Are you okay?'' Mimi asked worried that he would explode.

''Y- yes Mimi I have f- fine...'' he responded. He had leaned on the couch to steady himself ''Sometimes the fury has me...'' he muttered.

straightening up he said '' You will be helping me punish the brothers of red and green for their crimes against my mistress. Yes?''

Mimi didn't know what to say, this decision could affect her forever...

she nodded.

''Then i have plans'' he whispered ''For later...''

6:25pm Bean 'n badge

For most of the day Mimi had watched Fawful work on various contraptions. Thinking about when or if she would ever go back to her friend again...

''Mimi be coming over to the place which is here!''

she hopped off the machine she had sat on and walked over to where Fawful was. '' Look.'' he said pointing at a... thing.

It looked like a bowl with rockets to the girl. ''What is it?''

''Its headgear'' the Beanish replied look..'' he repeated placing it on his head ''Is that even safe?''

he didn't respond instead he floated up a little and hovered there.. ''Whoa! That's so cool!'' she cried he looked proud at this and lowered himself to the round ''Now have the following of me.'' he stated running out of the room.

Mimi walked after him exited to see what he had to show her.

6:29pm unknown

they were both running now, into a field just behind peach's Castle with out a word he shot up into the air with amazing speed. He did flips a n rotations and other tricks and the shape shifter watched in awe. Then he speeded towards her closing her eyes and holding her hands in front of her face for protection she screamed.

But there was no pain only... wind? Opening her eyes she laughed when she saw that she too was flying they did somersaults and rotations. Soon they tired from this and hovered over the field watching the sunset. It was beautiful. She smiled ''Thank you...' she whispered trying to keep the moment

Fawful gave no response instead he smiled.

(Authors Note: so that was it! I loved writing the chapter also did you see the cover its small but I'm proud of it i drew that XD oh well... reviews I beg of you

chapter five is coming soon, if there are any problems spell check said it was fine. /:D)


End file.
